Old Tricks
by Thecrazyrabidfangirl
Summary: A friendly wager leads to more than Eila had in mind... Sanya x Eila


**Summary: **A friendly wager leads to more than Eila had in mind...

**Genre(s): **Romance/Humor

**Character(s): **Sanya L., Eila J., Ursula H., F. Lucchini

**Pairing(s): **Sanya x Eila

**Story Type: **One-shot

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Strike Witches

* * *

*** **_**Old Tricks**_** ***

The shining spring-time sun glared through the square windows of the 501st Joint Fighter Wing's base. The medieval, stony corridors were lit up as panels of light shone down on the floor.

Sanya V. Litvyak and Eila Ilmatar Juutilainen walked down the hallways of the massive base, side-by-side as they always were. They were not going anywhere in particular, rather they were simply enjoying the emotional warmth of each other's presence, and wandered aimlessly until they decided what they wanted to do.

"Oh, Eila," Sanya spoke up as she suddenly stopped in her tracks.

"What's wrong, Sanya?" Eila asked curiously.

"I just remembered that Ursula-san was coming by to check up on my Fliegerhammer and make modifications to it. I should wait for her in the hangar," Sanya replied softly.

_'Ursula, eh..?'_ Eila thought as a mischievous smirk spread across her features. Sanya cocked her head at Eila's strange change in demeanor.

"Oh! Yeah, you go ahead and do that, Sanya," Eila replied as she tried to brush off her strange grin.

"You don't want to wait with me?" Sanya asked, her voice falling slightly.

"Ah, I'm sorry, Sanya, there's something else I just remembered I need to do too," Eila replied, knowing full well she was lying.

_'Forgive me, Sanya, but I really will be there soon,'_ Eila mentally apologized as she smiled at Sanya, causing the sad girl to perk back up.

"Alright, Eila, I'll see you later, then?" Sanya asked, to which Eila eagerly nodded.

Sanya parted from the Suomus girl and headed down the hallway towards the hangar. As soon as Sanya was out of sight, Eila's mischievous smirk returned and she cackled under her breath in mock evil.

"Ursula, eh?" she repeated out loud, a sly grin on her face.

*** Strike Witches ***

"Ursula-san!" Sanya greeted excitedly as she entered the hangar and saw Ursula Hartmann already waiting there for her.

"Good morning, Sanya-san, sorry to drop in like this," Ursula replied politely, bowing then propping her glasses back up as she smiled.

"Oh, it's no trouble at all, I was expecting you anyway," Sanya replied happily, waving off the polite girl's apology.

Sanya walked with Ursula over to her Striker mount and pressed a button on the side, causing internal gears to rotate and a panel on the side to pop open. Sanya's Fliegerhammer slowly rose out of the smoky compartment then came to a halt, gleaming proudly.

"Ohhh, you really kept it in good condition, Sanya-san," Ursula praised as she inspected the near-flawless metal. Sanya blushed lightly at the compliment.

"Well, it is your sturdy design, Ursula-san," Sanya replied cheerily. Ursula smiled at the praise then hefted the rocket launcher off of its pad.

"Where's the workbench..?" she asked, a joking hint in her tone reminiscent of her older twin as she buckled under the weight of the massive weapon.

*** Strike Witches ***

"I'm telling you, it won't be any different at all!" Eila argued as she stood defiantly in the room of one Francesca Lucchini.

"And I'm telling you they will!" Lucchini replied insistently as she crossed her arms and huffed, mimicking the older Suomus girl.

"There's no way her breasts have grown! She's Hartmann's twin and Hartmann hasn't grown at all!" Eila rebuked as she stared Lucchini down.

"Just because they're twins doesn't mean they don't grow at different rates!" Lucchini haughtily replied, sure of herself.

"That doesn't make any sense!" Eila replied in mild exasperation.

"It does to me!" Lucchini cried as she glared at Eila. The two girls faced off, their eyes combating until both girls relented, playful grins plastered on their faces.

"Fufufu~" Lucchini laughed teasingly. "You willing to make it a bet?" she challenged, her eyes gleaming impishly like two stars.

"Oh ho~ a bet is it? Well fine then, what's the wager?" Eila replied with a sly grin.

"A month of laundry duty!" Lucchini replied excitedly as she grinned broadly to match the older girl.

"You're on, Lucchini!" Eila replied as her own eyes twinkled with mischief and she stuck her hand out.

"Bring it, Eila!" Lucchini replied excitedly as she grasped Eila's hand and they shook on their wager.

*** Strike Witches ***

_'There she is...'_ Eila thought as she peeked her head around the corner of the corridor connecting to the hangar.

Ursula was in clear view for the Witch to see, her back turned to her, though the tunnel vision prevented Eila from noticing that Sanya was off to the side.

_'She looks just like Hartmann from the back! How's she going to be any different from the front?'_ Eila thought, her mental voice airy and full of itself. _'But, the trouble of a closer 'inspection' to prove my point is well worth a month of no laundry duty...'_ Eila thought as she giggled in her mind. _'Wait...that means I won't get to touch any of Sanya's-'_

Eila's thought were interrupted as she heard someone behind her and jumped around to the opposite corner of the corridor, watching intently as Sakamoto and Minna walked through the intersection and back down the hallway. Only when the two Witches had passed did Eila do a sudden double take.

_'Why am I skulking around like this anyway?'_ she asked herself, her expression perplexed. She shrugged to her own question then stood straight, then slowly and quietly tip-toed her way towards the hangar, and thus Ursula.

"Really? You can make it shoot twice per barrel?" Sanya asked in amazement as Ursula tinkered with the insides of the Fliegerhammer, the casing having been removed, exposing the guts of the machinery for all to see.

"I can also retrofit it for extra ammunition types," Ursula replied as she smiled. Sanya gazed at her Fliegerhammer as Ursula operated on it. Suddenly, Sanya's ears and tail came out and she tensed up as if on a higher alert.

"What's wrong, Sanya-san?" Ursula asked curiously.

"I sense a mischievous presence close by..." Sanya replied worriedly. After a moment, her ears and tail retracted and she seemed to relax.

"Sanya-san, can you go get a hydrospanner for me?" Ursula asked politely to which Sanya nodded and slowly walked to the other side of the hangar. There was a sudden gasp and Sanya's ears, tail, and antennae instantly reappeared. Sanya spun around and stared in stunned silence at what she witnessed.

Eila was lewdly pressed up against Ursula's back, a delightfully sly grin on her face as her arms snaked around the blonde's sides, her palms pressed firmly against the center of each of the older girl's breasts. Eila's sly grin only grew as she gently massaged and kneaded the blonde's chest with her fingers.

_'Hah! I told Lucchini they weren't any different!'_ Eila thought with a self-satisfied leer.

"Good morning, Eila-san," Ursula replied calmly as Eila untangled herself from the blonde in surprise.

"Oh, er, hi, Ursula," Eila replied awkwardly. _'Not the reaction I expected...'_ she thought as she grinned sheepishly.

"Still up to your old tricks, eh? Onee-chan has told me all about them," Ursula said evenly and politely as she turned back towards Eila, her calm expression set firmly in place..

Eila's face drained of all her sly cool at Ursula's stoic reaction._ 'What is she, a robot?'_ she thought in exasperation. A soft sob behind Eila caught her attention and she spun around to see Sanya, a hydrospanner loosely in her grip.

"S-Sanya..." Eila stuttered in surprise.

"Oh? You didn't realize she was here?" Ursula asked sincerely, not even a hint of mockery in her voice. Eila quickly spun back around to Ursula.

"I didn't ask you!" she cried overdramatically before spinning back around to Sanya.

Tears welled in the gray haired girl's eyes and her arms hung loosely at her sides, her mouth twisting around in a variety of displeased and upset shapes. She was on the verge of her tears spilling out before she turned, dropping the tool to the floor with a clang, and ran out of the hangar, a trail of tears in her wake.

"Sanya! Wait!" Eila called out after her, but it was no use. Eila gave one last disgruntled look back at Ursula before rushing out of the hangar after Sanya.

*** Strike Witches ***

'_Damn it...I really messed up this time,'_ Eila berated herself as she rushed down corridor after corridor in an attempt to find the Orussian girl. _'But what did I do?'_ she thought in pitiable exasperation as she checked room after room for the shy girl. _'Where could she be?'_ she thought frantically as she searched high and low. _'What if she's in...'_ The most likely location Sanya would be at suddenly hit Eila and she dashed off to the Eastern wing of the Strike Witches' base.

Eila passed into the abandoned Eastern wing that nobody ever used, even though it was in perfectly good condition. Thus, Sanya and Eila often went there whenever they wanted to spend time by themselves.

'_I'm sure she's here...'_ Eila thought as she grabbed the doorknob leading to an abandoned dormitory room. She slowly turned the knob, pushing the door open with a slow, loud creak. Eila stepped into the room and immediately spotted Sanya sitting on the floor near a large window, her knees pulled up to her chest, a few sobs occasionally escaping from her lips.

"Sanya..." Eila called out which caused the pale girl to perk up then rise to her feet. She turned around to face Eila, the bright sunlight coming from the window outlining her body in a glorious spectacle of light. Eila walked over to the sniffling girl.

"Sanya, I'm sorry..." Eila apologized softly as she reached out and clasped Sanya's hands in her own. "Why are you so upset?" she continued sadly. Sanya looked to the side, away from Eila, a pout resolutely set on her features. Eila's expression saddened at the girl's reaction. "Sanya, please, what's wrong?" Eila asked, her voice filled with worry. Sanya looked back and stared into Eila's eyes, her mouth set in a deep frown.

"You were touching Ursula-san..." she said softly which caused Eila to look perplexed for a moment.

"But…Sanya, I've done that to everybody..." Eila replied in her defense, though it was a lacking one.

"Everybody except me!" Sanya suddenly cried, sounding very strange from the normally quiet girl, and jerked her hands out of Eila's grasp. Eila was taken aback as she saw jealousy wash over the younger girl's face.

_'She's...jealous?'_ Eila thought in surprise.

"Why...why don't you ever touch _me_ like that, Eila?" Sanya asked sadly, her voice thick with envy as she looked down at the floor, her eyes shimmering with tears.

"Because! B-because..." Eila replied lamely before trailing off into silence. "B-because...i-it's different with you, ok?" Eila offered after a moment of silence, a light blush on her cheeks.

"Different with me..?" Sanya repeated back at Eila curiously.

"Y-yeah! You're just different, Sanya!" Eila replied confidently, though a nervous laugh betrayed her. Sanya's gaze fell again and her pout deepened.

"It's because you don't want to..." she muttered sadly.

"T-that's not true!" Eila replied hurriedly which caused Sanya to look back up at Eila in surprise. _'I-i-is it hot in here or what..?'_ Eila thought nervously as she pulled at the collar of her uniform.

"If it's not...then...prove it," Sanya said softly, her eyes full of emotion and determination.

"P-prove it..? H-how..?" Eila stuttered nervously, though a growing feeling in the pit of her stomach gave her an idea.

"Touch me like you touch them..." Sanya said as she stared deeply into Eila's eyes.

"W-w-what?" Eila stuttered out as she nearly passed out then and there. Sanya's eyes shimmered and her mouth twisted between an upset scowl and a small, excited smile.

"If you really want to, then do so," Sanya replied as she spread her arms out slightly to the side and puffed her chest out, an expectant and jealous pout on her face.

_'T-touch Sanya...l-like that?'_ Eila thought frantically as her gaze rapidly shifted between Sanya's jealous pout and her waiting chest. _'I-it's true that I...w-want to...but...'_ Eila gulped hard, her throat incredibly dry, as her gaze stuck to the pale girl's chest.

_'I-it's Sanya...I...I can't...'_ Eila thought, though her arms began to move against her mental wishes. _'B-but...she wants me to...she'll be upset if I don't,'_ Eila told herself as her hands slowly stretched out, fingers spread. _'A-and...I don't want her to be upset...'_ she mentally continued. _'S-so...I-I have to do it...'_ she convinced herself as she gulped hard again, feeling as if she were swallowing her rapidly thumping heart.

Eila's shaking fingers slowly trekked through the air towards the younger girl's waiting chest, Sanya slowly closing her eyes as the nervous girl's fingers neared their destination.

_'Sanya...'_ Eila thought, her mental voice sounding soft and heavy, as her eyelids drooped slightly, her heart thumping violently in her chest and blood rushing through her ears.

Sweat glistened on Eila's forehead and face as her quivering index finger was the first to make contact, pressing gently into the softness of Sanya's left breast. Sanya let out a soft gasp and a blush blossomed on her face, which was the last straw for Eila's weakened constitution. The color drained from her face and her knees buckled, sending her falling backwards through the air.

_'So...soft...'_ she thought as the world fell around her in slow motion, a blissfully deep blush on her face.

The last thing the Suomus girl heard before everything went black was Sanya worriedly crying out her name.

*** Strike Witches ***

Eila groaned and blinked her eyes open as she slowly came to. She looked around and noticed that she was on the floor of the abandoned room. She tried to move her head but felt a soft rustle beneath her.

"Eila..."

Eila leaned her head backwards and saw the smiling face of Sanya above her. By her position, Eila could then deduce that her head was nestled securely in the pale girl's lap. She blushed as she felt Sanya comb her fingers through her pale blonde locks.

"I understand now..." Sanya said softly.

"U-understand..?" Eila stuttered, her nervousness still fresh in her mind.

"The reason you don't touch me isn't because you don't want to..." she said gently, her voice almost a whisper, as a blush glowed on her cheeks. "...But because you really want to."

A wide, happy smile spread across Eila's face as she gazed up into Sanya's sparkling eyes.

_'Yeah...'_

**END**

**

* * *

**

**Author's Commentary:** I just want to go ahead and say that I know this story had little plot, it's purely a fluffy, cute, humorous, ecchi story. I brought out more of Eila's perverted side in this story than any of my other stories before, but hey, Eila is kind of a perv in the Anime too. Well, I hope you all enjoyed this cute little story and all feedback is happily welcomed!


End file.
